Fate's Labyrinth
by Jack of Antics
Summary: No Mary Sue and features 2 Avril Lavigne songs. Fate has decided to push Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-tachi to the limits. With the countdown to the final showdown against Naraku, it'll be anyone's game. Sesshou/OC, M/S, I/Kag
1. Prologue

_Meikyuu no Kokoro...Labyrinth Heart_

Written by Seiyaryu   
Beta-read by Crucifyx   
Disclamiers: As all of us know, Rumiko Takahashi, Shounen Sunday, VIZ and all other associated companies own Inuyasha. "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne is her song and I don't own it. I don't own them, so don't even think about sending lawers on me. Kaori Akikawa and all other associated characters and materials belong to me. That is all.   
Other notes: Italics will be internal thought. There will be the regular pairings and a special one. Might have song fic chapters. 

* * *

_Prologue_

A cold Autumn's night was illuminated by the full moon though clouds were passing by. Crimson paint was splattered on the cold black ground. Various limbs were strewened on a dead field. The only living person picked up a double-bladed sword and wiped it clean of any slaughter. With a small click! a blade retracted into the hilt and the weapon was sheathed back into its scabbard slung on the warrior's back. The figure's palm opened slowly to revel three glass shards. 

_For youkai with Shikon fragments, they were pathetically weak._

The coulds that had been blocking some of the light were now passing out, revealing the figure to be female. On the left side of her neck, a claw induced scar had let a red stream flow down, staining the blue yukata. Idly, she picked out the smallest shard from her palm, silently, she insterted the jewel inside the mouth of the wound. The flow ceased immdiatly. 

_I won't use the shard's power. I never did. But I sense something. So, the rumours are true and these youkai knew the truth. Inuyasha is coming. Not that I really care about him, now. Perhaps our paths will cross sooner than I thought. But I need rest. Yes, let him come and visit his old friend._   
After wiping the wet blood from her skin, she moved on into the nearby forest. 

* * *

Seiyaryu: Okay, I know it's short. But it's only the prologue. So please be patient. Please send in your feedback because I'll appericate it. ^^ Jaa ne. 


	2. Mercernary

_Meikyuu no Kokoro...Labyrinth Heart: _

Chapter 1: Mercernary 

Written by Seiyaryu   
Beta-written by Crucifyx   
Disclamiers: Inuyasha and all other associated materials belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all other owners. Kaori and all other ideas, people, items and etc. belong to me, Seiyaryu.   
Notes: Italics are internal thoughts. 

* * *

The rusty colors of the leaves shown under the bright sun amzed all spectors aroung. Even Inuyasha and the others paused to see the beauty of the passing season. But when they had came to a field, they stopped. What was once a magnificent meadow was now a tragic battle field. The ground was still soaked with blood and Inuyasha covered his nose with his sleeve of his Hi-nezumi hakama. 

"The scent of youkai blood is very strong," he muttered. "and fresh too. Probably just've been killed a while ago. But there's something else too. I...I think it's a ookami hanyou, a wolf half-demon." The priest seemed to be concerned about this fact. 

"Wait." Kagome said, "I, I can sense the presense of Shikon shards kehai, its aura. It's not very strong, but I sense the path it went off." 

"What are we waiting for?" Shippou asked. "Let's go!!" They had reached a thick forest. The light scent of dried blood was giving them a clue to where the shard was. Finally, the trail ended at a tall pine tree. 

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "you go up. If you need any help, call us. Kagome-sama can get you out in a pinch." 

"How can I?" the schoolgirl was puzzled for a moment. "...Aa, I get it now..." The hanyou stepped back a step. 

"Alright, I'll go..." He climbed up slowly, making sure not to lose grip and fall. Finally, he reached the sturdiest branch of the tree, about half-way up the tree. The branches cut off much of the light, making it feel as if it was still night,though it was clearly day. 

His body stiffened and his heart stopped. A cold, sharpened blade was pressed along his bare neck. 

"So," an unfamilar voice spoke. "I see you 59 years later. The last time I saw you, you were still sealed by the miko Kikyou's arrow." The blade shot back with a clear click. The white-haired hanyou growled as he faced his attacker. 

"So **you're** the one who killed those youkai on that field! You still carry the damn stench of blood and you...smell of ookami hanyou!! You have those Shikon fragments!! Give them to me!!!!" 

"Hmm...perhaps you mean these...?" A shadowed palm opened to reveal two pieces of glass. 

_Shikon shards!!!_ Inuyasha vainly grasped at the hand as it recoiled back. A swift pain now began to shoot up his chest as the hanyou cracked his rib with a strong kick. With a quick pounce, he restrained the hands from reaching her blade. "Kagome!!!" he cried downwards. 

_Who...?! Kagome?_ She looked at Inuyasha and glanced at the string of beads around his neck. It glowed brightly, taking both of them by surprise and they found themselves falling downwards. 

**SLAM!!!**

The two hit the ground with a strong force.   
"Well, well," Miroku said, "What do we have here?" The tajiya sent glared at the houshi. 

"She's got the shards!" Kagome cried, "Inuyasha!!" The hakama-clad hanyou was still out cold. The other one quickly recovered from the fall. She jumped back a bit, her hand gripping her sword. 

"Are you the one who killed those youkai back there?" Sango noted, "The way they were killed were obviously from a skilled swords...woman." 

"I did. I was given orders."   
Inuyasha got up from his subduding spell. 

"You're working for Naraku aren't you?! Hand over those shards!!" 

"My orders did not come from any 'Naraku.' Those youkai were shinobi, spies from the local magistrate's enemy. He simply told me to slay them since his men weren't able to track them." 

Kagome stepped up, even though she was scared of the newcomer. "Then, you have no use with the shards?" 

"No, I don't. Take them if you need them." The blue yukata-clad girl pressed the shards into Kagome's palm. Then, she used her clawed finger to open her scar on her neck and extracted a glass shard coated with some blood. She only smiled at Kagome and turned to leave, when Inuyasha called out. 

"Matte yo!!(A/N: Trans="Wait!") Who are you?! Answer us!" She stopped to look at the group. 

"How about you join us for lunch, er..." Kagome faltered. 

"My name is Akikawa Kaori, minna-san. I suppose I could use a good break after my work is done." They headed with to another meadow past the dark forest. Lunch was only a simple meal of onigiri and tsukemono. (A/N: Onigiri are the musubis or rice balls. Tsukemono is usually type of food (ie pickled veg. and dried fish) eaten with rice.) Kaori seemed to enjoy their company. 

"So, Kaori, you're single right?" Miroku asked. 

"Yes. Why is that Houshi-sama?" the houshi held the girl's hands. 

"Will you bear my child?" *slap!* Sango's Hirakotsu answered that question. 

"Kaori," Inuyasha leaned on the back of a tree. "How do you know me? I don't have single damn clue about you." 

She let her raven-black hair down and placed it back into a low ponytail. "Dear Inuyasha!" she laughed, "Your memory has failed you again. I can't believe you've forgotten a friend from your childhood." 

This let him wondering for a moment. _I barely remember my childhood!_   
"Relax, Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. "We can trust her. But why did you have those shards?" 

"The youkai I killed had those shards. I don't believe in using its powers to heighten by youkai blood." This took Kagome by surprised. All of the youkai they've been fighting wanted shards to increase their strengths, even when she first met Inuyasha, he wanted the shards as well. 

"So if you're hired to kill," Shippou asked. "would that make you a mercernary?" 

"Yes, that would." 

"So why take such a job? Surely your family didn't agree with this choice." Miroku asked. 

"My family passed away at least 60 years ago. I became a mercernary afterwards. I do what I do best and the blade is my specialty. There's nothing wrong with that, would it?" No one spoke.   
"Well." she stood up. "It's time that should be going now." 

"Kaori-chan, please stay with us!" Kagome cried. "You can help us!" 

"No, it'll be alright. I wish you the best of luck against Naraku." She began to walk away, but then stopped. "Something's coming." The others looked up as though they could sense something too, something with a large amount of demonic aura. 

Soon, a cold blast of wind passed through as a tall, white-haired figure appeared. Fear and shock shivered down Kaori's spine. 

"Se...Sesshoumaru." 

_To be Continued_   
Well, I hope this makes up for the shortness of my prologue. Please send your feeback soon.-Seiyaryu 


	3. Akatombo:Red Dragonfly

_Chapter 2: Akatombo_

Written by Seiyaryu (and her Yami, Yamiryu)   
Beta-written by Crucifyx and Yamiryu   
Disclamiers: Inuyasha and all other associated materials belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all other owners. Kaori and all other ideas, people, items and etc. belong to me, Seiyaryu.   
Notes: Italics are internal thoughts. 

* * *

"Se...Sesshoumaru." Kaori's jaw was clenched, but she said nothing else. 

"Hmph, so the news I've heard were true." The taiyoukai smirked. "The infamous mecernary hanyou, Akikawa Kaori, has been found after a 59-year dissapearence. This time you won't escape from my claws, Akikawa." 

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?!?!" Inuyasha barked, (A/N: I'm sorry, I find this funny. *lol*) "What do you know about Kaori? Answer!" 

"Just how idiotic can you be?" he retorted, "Ever though of asking her, Inuyasha?" 

"They have a right to know certain matters!" she cutted him off, stepping between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "If you know what's good for you, then leave us, Sesshoumaru. Unless, you are looking for a challenge then you've come to the right place." Kaori nonchantly unsheated her sword from her side, setting herself into her starting stance.The sword she held was an ordinary-looking one, except for two minature lacquer dragonflies painted onto the hilt. "I assume you remember Akatombo-the Red Dragonfly. When you killed my aniki, Hayato, Toutousai-sama was kind enough to forge aniki's fangs into this." (A/N: Aniki is the unformal way of saying older brother.) 

"Must you be so repetative, bitch? You've told me this already." Instantly, Sesshoumaru pulled out Toukijin, ready to strike. Kaori stood there, unflinching, prepared for anything. 

"I, Sesshoumaru, will defeat you." At that same moment, Inuyasha stepped up, with Tetsusaiga gleaming in his hand. The others were prepared to fight as well. 

"You're not leaving here in ONE piece!"Inuyasha swung his fang sword, but Sesshoumaru calmly dodged the attack. 

"Stay out of this, you brat. This is between Akikawa and I, Sesshoumaru." Suddenly, a swift light appeared and struck Inuyasha from behind, forcing him to drop Tetsusaiga. When the light passed, it reveled him, restrained by some type of wire, holding him back. 

"What the hell is this?!!!" Inuyasha began to glare knives at his half-brother. 

"I, Inuyasha..."Kagome's eyes went wide with fear as red liquid began to drip on to the ground. 

"Enough of this, Sesshoumaru." Kaori's blood began to boil. "If that's what you want, I'll **give** you another fight." 

_That's right. Fall for the trap that will send you to hell-where you belong._ Sesshoumaru swiftly shot his poisoned claw and slashed out his attack. "**Dokkasou!**" (Poison Flower Claw) 

Kaori barely evaded the attack and started her counter attack. But suddenly, she threw away her sword! The blade quickly spun in the airand landed right next to Inuyasha. The restraining wires gave away instantly. At that same moment, Sesshomaru's guard was down for a second, and Kaori struck back. Her clawed hand sparked up with an electrical pulse. "**Kaminarishinsou!!!**" (Devine Thunder Claw) The aura from her claws increased with each passing second until they came in contact with its target. The armor's metal gave away as the thunder claw gnawed at it. Annoyed by this, Toukijin quickly struck back. 

Suddenly, Tetsusaiga appeared out of the blue, and deflected the ongoing attack.   
"Inuyasha," Kaori looked at him. _You've changed some how over the years. I don't know what has changed, but you have._

"Protecting your friend, I see." Sesshoumaru was unphased as ever."And I thought you loved humans more than hanyous and youkais." 

"Shut up, or maybe, I should silence you! **Sankon Tetsusou!**"(Soul-shattering iron claw) He swung his claws in vain. Kaori slithered back to retrive Akatombo and quickly shot up like a bullet. A click! sounded off as a blinding white light flashed from the end of the hilt. 

"A conclealed blade?!" Sango gasped. Sesshoumaru's pokerface drew blood, but his anger swept down on the hanyous. Toukijin slammed itself against the mecernary's ribs then quickly at his half-brother's arm. Pain started to engluf the two, soon enough, another attack of wires rained down on them. 

Kagome was getting sick of this scene. Quietly, she notched an arrow into her bow, ready to fire it when-   
"Don't bother shooting, bitch." Sesshoumaru stepped infront of the restrained group. "One false move will trigger the wires to kill them." Everyone's breath was cut off short. Tiny red streams flowed as the metal threads gripped even harder. 

"Damn you..."Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He looked at the other hanyou. 

She seemed to be giving up now. Her black bangs shied her eyes from him as she lost grip of Akatombo. Kaori crumpled towards the ground as if defeat was near, letting the wires cut her even more. "_Let death come to me. I'm not afraid of it._" She smirked to herself. 

The kitsune pup on Kagome's shoulder looked around until his eyes caught something. "Kagome." he whispered. "The wires, they're coming from that bush on the far left. Something's controlling the wires." 

"Right." she held the bow up. "If I can hit it, the wires will go away!" The arrow sprang from the bow, piercing the bush squarely in the center. An angushed cry rose and the bush withdrew the wires instantly. 

Inuyasha picked up his friend and dumped her with the others. He winced as he tried to raise Tetsusaiga with his arm. _Shit, my arm's still broken, huh?_

Sesshoumaru's claws found its target at Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha couldn't block it ans was assualted by another claw attack at his face. He screamed in pain/ 

"**Stop this, damn it, Sesshoumaru.**" Kaori wobbled up, the loss of blood weakened her. "If you won't stop, I'll have to force you." 

"Kaori," Miroku was worried. "you shouldn't be moving." 

"Daijoubu yo, Miroku-sama. I can handle it." Kaori dragged her feet across, flexing her clawed fingers.   
"...Ra, Raishin sou!!" Another shockwave of energy blasted out. The golden aura took shape into a long serpentine form. Its energy morphing and twisting into a dragon. The fearsome dragon opened its jaws wide and darted at the taiyoukai. 

The dragon passed through him sweeping him back. Sesshoumaru nonchantly jumped back. "You're lucky this time, Akikawa. But the next time we will meet, I, Sesshomaru, will kill you." He turned away, walking back through the forest. 

"We,we won?" Shippou gazed in wonder.   
"No..." Kaori panted.   
"It's only the beginning." Inuyasha muttered. The two passed out at that exact moment.   
"_Inuyasha..._" Kagome cried. 

END OF CHAPTER 2 

* * *

So, how's that? Please send in your feed back. Flame me if I care. I need as much reviews to try figure out to shape out the story. Who was that person that used those wires on Inuyasha and Kaori? Will Inuyasha ever remember his childhood? Why is it that Sesshoumaru and Kaori are fighting like they've met before? More q and a's next time!!! Jaa!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
